


Titans Vacation

by Nightglider124



Series: Titans Vacation [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Multichapter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: After asking and pleading, Beastboy is finally able to succeed in convincing Robin to let them go on vacation. Sun, fun and freedom from the daily pressure of being a hero; what could possibly go wrong with that? Multi-Chapter. Originally written in 2010. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm gonna put this straight right away. This story has many, many, MANY grammatical faults considering it was the first ever multi-chapter story I ever wrote. After updating my with all recent stories, I will be going back to update the grammar and all other literacy mistakes in this story but it's just a warning that, I know it's messy as hell. It was the first I wrote back in 2010.

Raven was shooken from her meditation as well as starfire, who had joind her on this particular day. They were on the roof of titan tower, with the boys making a lot of noise from playing soccer. The girls were shooken by the boys yelling, "LOOK OUT!!"   
Starfire jumped from her meditation pose and struck the ball with her foot and the ball hit Beast boy with force. "Nice shot, girl!" Congratulated Cybrog. Starfire gave a small giggle until she heard the whimpers of Beast boy.  
"Oh! Friend, beast boy! I apoligize! Are you injured badly?" Asked Starfire.  
"Nah, it's okay Star. Your not trippin. heh." Replied Beast boy, sitting up. Starfire made a confused expression on her face.   
"But...Beast boy. I am sitting, how could I trip if..." Starfire was cut off by Robin's small laughter. He stopped and smiled at her, "No, Star. He means that it's no big deal." he explained. She smiled and stood up, offering a hand to Beast boy who took it. Suddenly, the alarm went off. Robin held his communicator in his hand, "Downtown. It's uh...what!?" Said Robin, freaked.   
"Robin! What is this villan we must take down?" Questioned Starfire.   
"I'll tell you star, but you wont like it. It's Fang and Kitten." Robin declared. Her eyes fired into a bright Green.  
"Okay, Okay! Let's go!" He ordered. Raven took off with Cyborg on her energy circle of travel. Beast Boy changed to an eagle and flew with the other two. Starfire hovered over the edge of the tower. Robin ran and jumped, being caught by a helpful starfire who locked her hand around Robin's. "Thanks star," Said Robin. Starfire looked down as Robin looked up, and gave a big cheerful smile, "Now, let's go!" So they joined the other titans and flew to the trouble which they had to sort.  
As they approached Starfire caught a glimpse of Kitten about to hit them with her whip she used for sikie when he was a huge flying, killing machiene. Her eyes widened.  
"Robin! Use your grappling hook, NOW!" She said, Kitten nearing.  He looked back at her, " Why?" he asked, curiously. She had no time to answer, she dropped Robin. He did exactly as Starfire had told him. He grabbed his grappling hook and swung safely to the ground. But as soon as he reached safety, he looked back to the sky. Kitten came straight at starfire. Kitten laughed evily as she attacked her with electrifying whip. Starfire screamed and got a shock. She became weak and fell through the clouds. Back on the ground, Robin saw all what was happening. "Starfire!" He yelled as she flew towards the ground. He sprinted as fast as he could and jumped, catching starfire in his arms. She flickered her eyelids open and stared up, "Robin?" she asked, a little confused.   
"Don't worry, Star. I got you." he said giving a small smile. She had anger written across her face as she looked back at the cackling Kitten. She stood up and clenched her fists which glowed green as her strength was about to appear. Robin stood up next to her, "Titans! Let's get em!" Called Robin. Cyborg set his sonic cannon and shot at Fang who got thrown into a tree. Raven then used her power to throw a large piece of metal on top of the odd villan. Beast boy quickly took over and turned into a rhino and rammed the metal into Fang. Robin then through an ice bomb at him, causing Fang to freeze. "Alright titans! Yo! Where's Star?" boomed Cyborg. Starfire, zoomed up to Kitten punching her in the face. "OW! Ugh! Your gonna pay for that!" She said, attacking Starfire with the whip. Starfire dodged it but grabbed the end. It didn' hurt her in the slightest. It only took effect when she didn't brace herself. Starfire being a whole lot stronger than Kitten, yanked the whip from grip and dropped it, leaving it to sizzle through sky until finally crashing on the ground. Kitten stood her ground though and ordered the creature she was floating on to charge. Starfire dodged but grabbed Kitten by the shoulders and into the sky. "Oh no. You knocked me off my monster. What ever will I do?" Kitten said Sarcastically. Starfire looked completely bewildered though.   
"I'm so lucky daddy, got me my own powers!" She cackled. Suddenly, Starfire let go of her but Kitten flew back up and tried hitting Starfire. All of a sudden, yellow starbolts shot out of Kitten's palms. Completely in shock, Starfire was hit but she soon shook herself out of it. "H...How did you do that!?" demanded Starfire.  
" Oh, yeah! Daddy saw your powers and thought I should have them. " She smirked. Starfire laughed.   
"Well, Kitten of earth. You may have one of my abilities but you do not have my strength or my alien strength!" She exclaimed, shooting lasers from her eyes, hitting Kitten. Kitten did a flip and shook her head only to see Starfire kick her round the face. Kitten flew through the clouds right into the arms of the fellow titan, Cyborg who held her tightly so she would not escape. "Good work, little lady!" said Cyborg, chuckling.   
"Yeah. Nice job, Star." Agreed Robin. Starfire blushed a little at Robin's comment. Robin saw this and just smiled. Kitten struggled as she came round. But, she couldn't get away from Cyborg's grip no matter how much she tried, "UGH! Let me go you cyber freak!" Shreiked Kitten.   
"No way, Kitten, your going to prison with your boyfriend." Replied Robin  
"Oh, Fang isn't my boyfriend anymore, he was just here trying to steal something. Don't worry Robbie - poo!! I can be your girlfriend again," Smiled Kitten. Just as Robin was about to speak, Starfire jumped in the way, " Sorry! Robin does not associate with criminals. Sides, I'm sure Robin has better taste in females than you!" Starfire noted, smiling. Robin smiled to himself, he loved her little innocent smile, even though she was the toughest girl he had ever met. The other titans cracked up in laughter aloud, " She so owns you, Kitten!!" Beast boy grinned. Starfire again looked confused. "Um...I am not related to her so how do I own her, beast boy?" Pointed out Stafire. Raven rolled her eyes along with beast boy.   
"Starfire. I'll explain it on the way to the police." Offered Raven. "So...Beast boy meant..." began Rave as they began to make their way to the police. Robin watched and smiled. Cyborg patted his shoulder, making Robin stumble a little. "Oh, hey Cy." He greeted.  
"Yeah, yeah, bird boy. What's with the big smile across your face?" He asked, suspicious even though he knew what or should I say who he was looking at. Robin's smile dropped immediately, "I'm not smiling..." he trailed off.  
"Dude, yeah you were..."   
"Oh yeah...I was! Oh, just because...we caught Kitten!"   
"Uh huh..." Cyborg laughed. Robin scratched his head, his ears a little hot from embaressment. After dropping Kitten to the police, they decided to get some pizza. The waitress strolled over to their table, " What pizza would you like?"   
"Margherita!" Said Robin  
"Anything without meat!" Said Beast boy  
"Uh...BBQ?" said Raven.  
"PEPPERONI ALL THE WAY!!" said cyborg.   
"Mustard and mint!" Said Starfire, smiling from ear to ear. All the titans stared at her a little scared. So did the waitress. She opened her eyes to see all her companions staring. " What is wrong with my choice of pizza?" She asked, her eyes full of sadness. Robin jumped to her side, " Nothing Star, but that isn't a pizza they do here, sorry." Replied Robin.   
"Oh...Ok! I go with your choice, Robin." She answered.   
"Uhm...Same!" Said Raven and Beast boy, together. Cyborg looked a little disappointed, "Fine..." he grumbled. Starfire's eyes widened. She knocked the table a little flying over the table to Cyborg, "There there, friend Cyborg!" Comforted Starfire, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
"Ha, thanks Star. It's alright, it is only pizza." Chuckled Cyborg. Her face brightend as her friend was happy again and she flew back to her seat jerking the table again, "Starfire!" Moaned Raven. Starfire looked at her with sadness and regret, " I apoligize friend Raven, I was meerly attending to my seat..."  her voice wobbled.   
"Uh. Sorry. At least you didn't knock anything over." Claimed Raven. Cyborg hooted as he smelled their pizza being brought over to them. Suddenly, the waitress slipped on a small puddle of water on the floor. Starfire gasped and flew to catch the waitress. Raven catching the pizza and placing it on the table. Starfire smiled at the waitress, "You are unharmed?" she asked.   
"I'm fine. Just a little clumsy I guess, thank you for catching me. Other customers saw the act of safety and clapped at Raven and Starfire. They both took their seats again. Raven just nodded to the people and put up her hood. Starfire smiled and blushed a little. Beast Boy groaned and put his hands on the table, "Dude! I wish we had days off!" He mumbled.  
"We can't Beast Boy. We are hero's. We are here to help people in need of help and trouble round here never seems to rest." Raven notified him, taking a slice of pizza.   
"Yeah but..." He was cut off by Cyborg.   
"Man, give it up will ya?" He responded to Beast boy's little outburst. Robin put his fingers to his chin in thought. Starfire glanced away from her bickering friends to Robin, "Friend, Robin. Please, tell us your thoughts." insisted Starfire. The other titans looked over at him as well.  
"Maybe..." He said.  
"Maybe what?" asked Raven.  
"Maybe Beast Boy is right..." Robin stated. Starfire just smiled at Robin as she agreed with anything he ever said. Whereas, Raven and Cyborg looked at him in shock. Beast boy jut grinned and began cabagepatching.   
"Yo, what is wrong with your brain, dude!?" Accused Robin.  
"Yeah, Robin. Nobody ever agrees with Beast boy as most of his ideas are stupid..." She reported. Beast boy stopped cabagpatching and gave Raven a glare. She turned to him and gave him a triumphant smile.   
"Hey, c'mon guys. As leader, I say we have a little break. Like camping!" Decided Robin.  
"But, Robin. With us gone, who would take care of our beautiful city?" Asked Starfire, floating up a little and putting a hand out to the city.  
"um...Oh. We could ask titans east." Suggested Robin. He put his hand in the middle of the table, "What do you say?" he said.  
Starfire put her hand in straight away, " Oh, most definately!" She announced. Robin gazed at starfire as she stared back with big, innocent eyes. Her eyes were like big pools of shining emeralds. He shook his gaze away. Beast boy put his hand in next, with Cyborg following. They all looked at Raven for her answer. "Oh alright..." She admitted and put her hand in.   
"So! Let's give the Titans East a call!" Cyborg suggested...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sparky. What's goin on?" asked bumblebee, smiling.  
"Yeah, um. How do you feel bout comin down here and looking after the city for while?" Asked Cyborg hopeful.  
"Sure, but why?" asked Bumblebee, curious.  
"Well, the titans are kind of going...on vacation." he stuttered, smiling sheepishly.  
"Ok cool, we'll be there tomorow, yeah?" She arranged  
"Cool, see you then!" Cyborg replied before ending transmission. Robin and Raven walked in at that moment, "So, are they able to come down?" Robin asked.  
"Yep! It's all set up. Let's get packing!" Announced Cyborg. Beast boy jumped up in the air, "Aw sweet!!" He yelled before speeding off to his room. Raven floated after. Robin looked left and right, "Hey, Cyborg. Where's Star?" He asked as casually as he could.  
"where she usually is, up on the roof, why?" He asked raising his eyebrows, tauntingly. Robin glared at him, "To tell her to get packing, duh." He replied.  
"Uh huh..." he joked. Robin rolled his eyes and made his way to the roof. He opened the door to the roof as quietly as he could. He stood there and stared at Starfire for a minute. She was sitting at the edge with her knees brought to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. She was staring into the horizon, with her eyes closed deep in relaxation. He quietly walked over to her, " Hey star!" He said, knocking her out of her trance. Her eyes shot open. She lost her balance and wobbled off the edge. "EEP!" She shreiked.  
"Starfire!" He glanced over the edge and he could not see her. Suddenly, she appeared in front of him, "Boo!" She giggled and jumped on him. The two layed on the roof laughing. Robin looked next to him, " Sorry about the fall Star." He apoligized.  
"Oh Robin! That is quite alright. I can never actually fall, because I have the ability of flight!" She explained. Robin just smiled, "So, what news did you bring friend?" She questioned.  
"Oh. You might wanna start packing, Titans East ar coming tommorow and we leave tommorow," he informed her. He got up to walk back down to get everything packed. Starfire took his hand in hers, "Friend Robin, do you wish to watch the sun set with me?" She asked, hopeful.   
"Sure," he replied, smiling. He sat down next to her on the edge of the roof. A chilly breeze whistled through their hair. Starfire shivered a little and made a "Brr" noise.   
"Star, you cold?" He questioned. She looked up at him, happily.   
"Um, a little, But I love watching the sun set, so I endure it." She answered. Robin unclicked his cape and put it around starfire's shoulders. She still shivered a little so, blushing, he moved a little closer and put a hand on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her self, touching Robin's hand. She released it though, blushing a little. "Thank you, I am most warm." She commented. Soon, the sun set and as soon as it did she saw Robin sort of falling asleep next to her.She giggled. But, she removed his cape from her shoulders and placed it upon his own clicking it into place. He woke with a start and grabbed her wrists, "Robin, it is only me." She told him.   
"Oh, sorry..." He said, not removing his hands. He gazed at her as did she. But Starfire soon broke the hold and stood up, "It is getting colder and darker, is it not?" She asked  
"Oh, yeah. We should get packed anyway..." He said also rising to his feet. He looked at her challengingly. "I'll race you to the lounge! You fly, I run!" He offered. Starfire also changed her expression, "But, Robin friend, you know I will win!" She giggled. They both readied themselves,"1...2...3...GO!" Said robin, jumping to the door and Starfire leaping off the edge of the roof. She looked through the window as she dove and saw Robin running. She waved innocently and increased her pace. Finally, Robin got to the lounge, panting, "Alright! I beat star..." He trailed off as Starfire Appeared  behind the sofa, giggling.  
"It is alright, fellow titan, Robin! You will win...maybe..." She laughed, "Okay! I am going to go and do the packing." She announced.   
"Me too." Said Robin.   
They walked through the hallway chatting and laughing, "Goodbye Robin!" She said, smiling. She floated foward and hugged him.   
"Achem...Bye star." He replied, his cheeks a little hot. She waved and then disappeared behind her door.  
Beast boy was trying to pack his whole room into a suitcase! His clothes, pants, socks, posters, sweets, cuddly monkey (won at a fair.) and everything else. Strangely, he managed to fit everything in! He morphed into an elephant and sat on his case, closeing it instantly. Then he just sat in front of the Tv eating Tofu. EW!   
Raven was in her room as well. She packed some uniforms. Toothbrush and some swimming equipment not that she actually wanted to swim at all. Though, if she didn't want to one of the days and BEast boy tried to make her, he would definately know about it.   
Cyborg packed his charger and extra parts incase he needed it. He also packed his laptop so if anything major happend near them, they would know.  
Starfire had never been on a vacation before and wasn't really sure what to pack. She just guessed and she was...kind of right. She packed, Clothes, swimming stuff, pyjamas, uniforms, mustard and her curtains. Then, she saw silkie wandering around her room. Starfire twisted her lips. She picked up Silkie and knocked on Robin's door, " Hey star, what's up?" he asked.  
"Robin, Can I bring my silkie?" She asked, sweetly.  
"No, Starfire. We would probably lose him. Don't worry we are gonna make sure the titans feed her and everything," He promised. She beamed at him, "Okay Robin! I trust your words!" she replied. With that she returned to her own room.   
Robin packed his uniforms and his masks and some books. He didn't really need that much. Though he forgot one thing, hair gel! He walked to the bathroom and grabbed one pot but then grabbed one more in case he ran out. He went to Raven's room to ask if she had a mirror. "Hey Raven, do you have a mirror?" he asked, a little frightend of her answer.  
"Seriously Robin? Do I look like I have a mirror? Don't answer...Ask Starfire. She probably has one." She answered, shutting the door. He walked to Starfire's room and asked her the same question. She thought for a second and held up a finger. "Yes I do! Come in for a second while I locate it for you!" She said flying off to her wardrobe. Robin looked around, it was strange. He liked her but would never say anything. But he didn't understand how he could like someone so bright, happy and perky. Like her room, It was pink and light purple with lots of stuffed animals, cute ones and very smiley posters and photos of herself and her friends. "Here you go!" She came back, beaming and holding a red mirror up to him.   
"Cool. Hey. Red! My favourite colour," He approved.   
"Of course I have all colours for my friends! Green for Beast boy. Purple for Raven. Red for you. Blue for Cyborg and Orange for me!" She beamed. Robin made his way back to his room and lifted his suitcase and trudged down the hall meeting up with Beast boy and Raven. Starfire floated outside and flew kind of fast down the hallway with Raven joining her. They all helped Cyborg put their suitcases in the boot of the T car. They all then went to sleep. At around 5:30am, Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire got up, "What time did you speak of the Titans east arriving?" Asked Starfire, yawning.   
"Around 11:30am," Replied Beast boy.   
"Oh Snap! I know what we forgot to pack into the car!" Mentioned Cyborg.  
"What, dude?" asked Beastboy.   
"Uh, the tents and stuff. hehe." said Cyborg sheepishly.   
"That is quite alright! We can do it now! We are not doing anything else..." Suggested Starfire.   
"Alright, who is gonna go into Raven's room and get her tent. Rock paper sisscors?" asked Cyborg. Starfire and Beastboy nodded. Beastboy lost.   
"Star, do you mind getting Robin's?" Asked Cyborg  
"No, but when the sun is arriving can I go up and watch?" she replied, hopeful.  
"Course ya can." Responded Cyborg  
"Thank you friend, Cyborg," She smiled, flying off to Robin's room while passing a frightend Beastboy. Starfire opened Robin's door as quietly as she could. His room was different from hers. It was a lot darker than her own. Work all over the floor, the walls red and the floor black. She floated around searching for his red tent. She spotted it right next to his bed, on the floor. She floated over and crouched low picking it up she sat back on her heels. She looked over to see Robin staring at her questioningly. "EEP!" She squealed quietly falling on the floor flat.  
"Star! Are you ok?" he giggled. He sat up and offered his hand she took it and rose off the ground, "Uh, why are you in here, star?" he asked.  
"Oh, forgive me. I came to retrieve your tent, Cyborg forgot to put it in th T car. I shall let you sleep some more, as I am going to collect the tents and then go to watch the sun rise." informed Starfire, bowing as she left.   
"Starfire...give me a second. I'll help you. I like watching the sun rise too." He offered. She bowed her head then  left. She got changed in her room then flew round everyone's room picking up their tents she dropped them by Cyborg saluting him then flying and twirling into the sky. She floated in front of the sun creating a silloute of herself. Robin found her. She reminded him of something. Ah yes, sort of a perky little fairy. The way she twirled, smiled and flipped. The sun rised with them watching. At 11:00am they were all sat in the kitchen eating pancakes prepared by Cyborg, the best cook of them all. They finished up and Raven and Starfire offered to wash up. At 11:30am, The Titans East showed up. As soon as they got there, Starfire fled to the door. "Friends!!" She cried, in happiness. She hugged Bumblebee and aqualad. She came to mas y Menos. Who each took a hand and kissed it. Starfire giggled. Then speedy came through, "Hey Starfire,"   
"Greetings Speedy." She beamed, grabbing his gloved hand and pulled him into the lounge kicking the door shut behind her. As they got to the lounge, Speedy turned to starfire, "So...Do I not get a hug?" He asked.   
"Forgive me!" She sqealed, hugging him tightly. She went to pull away but Speedy held on, seeing if he would get a reaction from any other of the teen titans. As if he knew who was going to break the hug, Robin stepped forward, "Achem...Hey Speedy." He said putting a hand forward. Speedy only half let go of Starfire, holding her waist. Robin saw his hand placed there and told Starfire to get silkie and run through the rules. Her face brightend and she collected her pet. She flew back down and told them what to feed him and everything. After they went through rooms and what to do with silkie, they made their way to the T car. Starfire hugged everyone again. Mas y Menos cried as starfire said goodbye. Speedy did not have a tight enough grip as Starfire quickly hugged him and twirled her way out. They placed themselves in the car and waved good bye and got ready to go for their camping trip...


	3. Chapter 3

The car journey was exhausting, with Starfire looking out the window and being facinated by passing trees and the occasional car. Robin was next to her searching about on his laptop whilst talking. Beast boy was at the end of them both with a giant Mega Gulp bannana strawbetastic cola soda in one hand and a PSP in the other while also talking. Cyborg was driving and chatting, happily. Raven was sitting in the passenger seat and reading a book. Her eyes sudenly drifted to Cyborg, "You might wanna speed up, Cyborg..." She suggested  
"Why?" Cyborg replied, looking a little defensive.  
"Hmm...You'll find out..." She relpied, looking back to her book. Before Cyborg could repond, he got his answer.   
"Eep! Guys, you might wanna speed up...I need the bathroom, NOW!" Yelped Beast Boy, rocking back and forth. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin looked horrified. Raven averted her eyes back to Cyborg, "Told you..." She smirked, triumphantly. Cyborg looked at her and stuck his tounge out. Starfire looked at them, "Friends, stop being the childish!" She advised,   
"She started it..." Cyborg grunted.  
"ENOUGH!" She yelled, "Arguing will get us no where! Oh, Friends! What luck! Look ahead, friend Cyborg, a um...uh..." She stuttered, looking for the earth word.  
"...Cubicle?" Raven finished for her. They drove to the restroom stop and pulled over, "It will be good anyway, to get some air and stretch our legs." Robin announced. They all shuffled out of the car. Robin checked something on his communicator and looked at his surroundings while Raven began to meditate. Cyborg sighed in boredness then looked over at Starfire, "Hey, Star, what do you think about a little combat practice?" He asked, grinning. Starfire sat on a large rock looking down but when she heard her name, her head snapped up her eyes glowing green and a chellenging grin on her face. She nodded in agreement. She jumped up, "Huh!" She said, bracing herself.   
"First one pinned down, wins! Got it?" He asked, bracing himself too. She nodded again, darting forward and throwing a punch hitting her target. Cyborg caught her by the arms and looked at her, "This'll be easy, ha!" he believed. Suddenly, he was sliding across the ground and starfire performed a somersault readying herself again. "Woah!" Cyborg and Robin said together.  
Starfire giggled then her face straightened, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am a lot stronger than I look," admitted Starfire, smiling innocently. A few seconds past, Beast boy burst out of the cubicle. He smiled, "All better!" He claimed, his smile stopping as he turned his head to Cyborg and Starfire. Cyborg was on the ground, pinned down. She smiled greatly and twirled into the sky, "Tehe! I am victorious!" She bragged. Cyborg got up and dusted himself off, moaning and groaning, "Yeah, you just got lucky this time Star!" He said, jokingly. They high fived and rejoined the rest of the titans.   
"Ok, I think we are definately heading in the right way, c'mon. We all ready to get back in the car?" he questioned. The team smiled and nodded. Well, except Raven who just drifted over to the car door and got back inside. They drove for more hours. By the second hour, it was quite silent. Raven was still reading but yawning every so often.   
Beastboy had his game on pause and was hugging his seatbelt in his sleep.   
Robin was just sitting there trying not to fall asleep.  
Starfire was sitting with her head resting on Robin's shoulder in a deep sleep. Finally, the car jolted to a stop, Starfire, Beastboy, Raven and Robin completely awake now. "We're here!" Boomed Cyborg. They all got out of their current posistion and stretched. They looked around, stunned. The grass was a fresh, bright, emerald green swaying in the warm breeze. Next to it was a perfect clear, blue lake with a little bridge crossing it to get to a perfect little pathway leading to food, a hall and some arcades. Starfire stepped forward, "It is Breath-taking, is it not?" She gasped, looking at everything.   
"I have to admit, it is quite a sight." Raven said, a little shocked that it was her who said it. They all helped out setting up everything. Raven used her powers to build her tent. Cyborg was a genius at putting things together as well as Robin who put up his with no problem at all, too. Beastboy and Starfire was however struggling a little. Cyborg and Raven went to Beastboy assuming his would be in a worst state. They were not mistaken.  
Robin went over to Starfire's side. She was inside the tent as it falling down around her, "If I meerly connect this with this...uh...no this is incorrect. Ooh, what if this piece was to...eep!Omph!" She moaned, annoyed by the fact she could not put up her tent, "Star...Want some help?" Asked Robin, stiffling his laughter.   
"Um...yes please." She replied, sweetly. He clambered in next to her as the whole thing hadn't collapsed yet, "Here..." He said taking a pole and connecting to the right place. Starfire shuffled but slipped pulling down the tent, "Oh, no! Eep!" She squealed to herself. She crawled along, trying to find her friend, "Robin?" She asked, wondering if he was trapped somehow. She suddenly, had wide eyes as she was centimetres away from Robin's face. She laughed and fell on her back wriggling. Robin laughed too, offerering his hand. They managed to put it up properly with the help of Raven. They all went off, gathering wood for a fire...


	4. Chapter 4

It was reaching dark so they put out the fire and got a torch and all clambered into Robin's tents and began telling scary stories. Beastboy was finishing his story, "And they never saw the little blue haired girl again...MWAHAHA!" He bellowed. They all looked very chilled. Beast boy smirked, "I'm the best at the telling horror story's" he laughed  
"If you say so..." Raven grumbled, ignoring the look Beastboy gave her and pulling down her hood, "Uh anyone know where Starfire is?"  
They all looked around the tent, "She was here a second ago for sure!" Beastboy said, unzipping the flap door, about to look outside.  
"Beastboy! Do not open it!" They heard a little voice. Robin looked beside him and laughed. Shaking was starfire under a red blanket. Robin lifted it and Starfire jumped to a hug. She stayed there for a while, not that anyone took notice. They eventually did when she rolled off of Robin's shoulder onto the floor in a deep sleep. They all chuckled a little at her. "It is a little late..." Cyborg yawned. They squeezed out of the flap, Robin carrying Starfire. He stood there drifting into sleep slightly, "Robin!" Raven said through her mind to him, waking him immediately. He looked up with tired eyes, "Where should I..." he yawned. Raven slightly smiled, "I'll take her..." She told him, using her powers to pick her up and place her in her tent. She looked back at Robin, "Night." She said and she disappeared back into her own tent. Robin just nodded and fell into his own tent in a deep sleep...  
  
                                                 *          *         *  
Robin woke suddenly and glanced at his watch, "6:00am" it read. "Hmm...might as well..." He shook his blanket off and rolled out of his tent flap. He stood up and stretched, noticing a figure sitting on the wooden rail of the bridge, feet hovering over the water. Starfire. He stood right behind her. Without even turning, "Hello, friend Robin," She said, then turning around, greeting him with a smile. He smiled back and walked closer, "Hey star...*yawn* what do you think we should do today then?" he asked, sleepily.   
"Hmm...I suggest...uh...exploring down the path..." She revealed, pointing down the bridge. They talked until eightish which is when Raven and Cyborg arose. They waited and talked until they couldn't wait anymore for beastboy to wake up.  Cyborg looked at Robin, "Cyborg, you know what we gotta dude, right?" He chuckled. Robin smirked, "Totally. Get the bucket of water..." He demanded, as Cyborg ran off to the lake. Starfire looked confused but then her eyes opened wide as she realized their plan, "Robin! You cannot! It is...mean! I thought Beast boy was your friend!!" She gasped.  
"Don't worry, star. It wont hurt him or anything." he replied  
"But it is still trickery! I cannot allow my friend to be tricked!" She said, tackling Robin into the ground.   
"Starfire!?" Said Robin as he flew to the ground. Robin struggled so Starfire decided to sit on him. He struggled but eventually giving up, "Wow.Your strong for a girl so..." he stopped, blushing.   
She looked down at him a questioning expression on her face, "so...what?" She asked, slowly, drifting up off of him. Before he could answer, they were shocked and both turned their heads towards Beast Boy's tent, "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! EEP!! Cyborg! Dude! It's freezing!" He screamed running out of his tent. Cyborg following in stiches of laughter. Robin laughed and turned back to Starfire, but she was gone. He saw the flap of her tent wobble. "Glad, I didn't have to explain that..." He whispered to himself. Robin shared their plan for the day with the rest of the team. They all agreed. They all got changed. Obviously they didn't want to stand out so they didn't wear their uniforms. Raven came out of her tent with some wripped jeans and a long sleeved purple top. "Woah, Raven. Who knew you could do...achem...pretty?" He said blushing a little. Raven's eyes widened and she blushed a little too. But she didn't smile she simply turned away. She laughed a small laugh at his outfit though. Dark blue shorts with a white shirt and purple shoes, "Beastboy, how can you not dress yourself?" she asked, seriously.   
"I can dress myself, see." He replied.  
"...Of...course you can..." She said, rolling her eyes and meditating on the spot. Cyborg couldn't exactly hide his robotic parts so he went as normal.  
Robin came out in a red shirt with black trousers and black plimpsols. "Starfire! Hurry up will ya? I had to have water thrown over me to hurry up, so count yourself lucky!" Yelled beastboy. Robin stared for a short second and then quickly looked away before anyone (cyborg) or  (Beastboy) teased him. She came out with a slash neck purple shirt, a black skirt, purple knee high socks and black flats. As for accesories, she had a purple, shiny headband nicely placed in her smooth red hair.   
"Let's go then!" Beastboy said, stomping across the bridge.   
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Robin whispered. Cyborg  laughed. Even Raven did! Robin looked over at Starfire, expecting her to at least giggle but she simply looked away and drifted up into the sky and flew over to Beast boy. Robin was confused but carried on. The town was nice across the bridge. Arcades, shopping, food, swimming pool, a small fun fair and even a beach. They ate and hung around at the small park behind their camp set up. Starfire was on the swings with Beast boy and he challenged her to see who could jump off at the longest distance. Beastboy jumped a small part. Starfire on the other hand jumped and did a somersault to gain distance. She landed way in front of Beast boy. "Aw man! Ah! Wait! Did you fly!?" accused Beastboy.  
"Of course not! You said no flying! I would not lie to my friends!" She defended. Starfire smiled and ran to her tent. She came back with a silver camera in her hand. "Pictures! Yes?" She asked, sweetly. Snap! One of Raven. Snap! One of Cyborg. Snap! One of Beastboy. Snap! One of herself. "Starfire. You didn't take one of Robin." Beastboy reminded her.  
"No, it's okay. I don't like pictures anyway." Robin notified. She flew back to her tent and put her camera away. She came back and they were all up on their feet. They decided to go to sleep as it was dark. At around 11:00pm, Robin sat up and scrambled over to Starfire's tent. She wasn't there. If she wasn't there he knew where she would be. He walked over to the bridge. She obviously couldn't sleep either as she was in her pyjamas. Shorts and shirt. casual starfire. She was leaning against the wooden rail and staring at the moon, something was definately up with her. He walked over and leaned next to her. She didn't greet him this time though. "um. Hey star." he greeted. She turned to him with sadness in her face and eyes. She looked down and sighed. "Starfire whatever I've done..." He began. She fully turned to him and looked into his face.  
"You would not tell me what you thought of my um...strength. I believe?" She said, a little confused of how to word it.   
"Star, I didn't mean anything by it..."  
"In that case, just tell me...Best friends tell each other everything, so I have heard..." She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well, I meant, Your strong for the fact that your..." he began,  
"Yes...?" she urged him.  
"Uh...slim and light when carried. That's all." He said. It was kind of true. Although, other words rolled around in his mind such as beautiful, well-built, stunning. Obviously not saying anything. Starfire smiled, "Why didn't you just mention that in the first place? Silly!" She lifted something up and Robin saw a flash and heard a click, "Why did you bring your camera out with you?" he asked.   
"I did not have a picture of my friend, Robin." She said, blushing. She turned and headed for her tent.  
"Where ya going?" Asked Robin.  
"Now, I can sleep knowing that i no longer feel anger towards you." She said and waved then dived inside.  
"Hm. Nice to know." He laughed and then headed back in to his own tent. At least he could sleep too, knowing Starfire wasn't mad at him. Anymore...


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, it was a warmish day but dark clouds suffocated the clear, blue sky. But, that wouldn't stop the titans playing games. They decided to play soccer, except Raven who decided to meditate instead. They decided how to play with the teams split. Beastboy and Robin  VS  Cyborg and Starfire. Half way through the game, the score was 6-3 to Cyborg and Starfire. Beastboy got to the ball and kicked it a little to high, hitting Raven in the face. "Raven!" Beastboy yelled as he raced to catch her as she was falling. He threw out his arms and caught Raven. Too bad, his legs weren't working causing him to fall on his butt. He stood up, Raven still in his arms.  
"Raven? Are you okay?" Asked Beastboy.  
"Uh...I think so. You should really work on your aim, Beastboy," She teased, keeping her face straight and rubbing her head.  
"Friend. Did you not sense the ball hurtling it's way towards you?" Asked Starfire, completely mortified.  
"No... I was too focused on my energy." Replied Raven. After the whole incheck with Raven, Cyborg picked up the ball, "Alright! C'mon you two! Tackle me?" He challenged.  
Starfire and Robin exchanged knowing looks and darted forward at the same time.  
"Woah!" Cyborg yelped as he was tackled to the ground. Starfire and Robin stood up and laughed and so did Cyborg.   
"Well that was really easy, Cyborg. Heh." Robin snickered. Starfire giggled and high fived eachother. Raven was still in beastboy's arms, rubbing her head. Beastboy stared at her with kitten eyes, "Look, uh Raven? I'm really sorry that the all hit you" apoligized Beast boy. Raven raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, sure. The ball..." She said, sarcastically. She looked around, "Um Beast boy?"   
"yeah?" he asked, smiling to be apoligetic.  
"You can put me down now..." She suggested.   
"Oh! I knew that!" He said, laughing nervously. The two looked away from eachother, blushing. Just then, the rain began.  
"Eurgh! I dislike the rain very much," Grumbled Starfire, glancing as the wet mud on her shoe.   
"C'mon. Let's get in a tent, otherwise we're gonna be soaked." instructed Robin  
"Yes, i agree. Come on, friends." Starfire agreed, leading them into her tent. They talked for a while as it kept raining, heavier. One by one they all seemed to drift into sleep. Starfire got bored sitting up on her own.  
Robin rolled over and shook his head to wake himself up. He looked at his watch, "Hmm...8:20pm" he whispered to himself. He looked over all of his friends and learned one was missing. He poked his head outside. It was still raining. He pulled on his shoes and hitched up his hood and made his way outside. Ofcourse, she was by the bridge. She was just sitting in mid-air eyes closed by head tilted towards the moon. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she zoomed into the sky. Robin saw her sillouette against the moon. Slim and graceful. He then saw green magic. "Oh. She's practising her powers..." He whispered to himself. He walked closer, "Hey Star!" He shouted up to her.   
She was so scared by his voice that she somersaulted and landed in front of him her palms resting on the other side of the wooden rail. "Robin! Friend, you frightend me." she gasped.  
"Sorry, Star." He apoligized. She smiled and forgave him, whilst quickly jumping over the rail so she was by his side.   
"What was it that you were in need of?" She wondered.  
"Oh, I was just gonna say. Do you wanna wake the guys and ask em if they wanna go arcades?" He pondered. Starfire looked confused.  
"What is an ar-cade?" She asked  
"Games and cool machienes and you can win stuff, it's pretty cool," he replied, smiling.   
"Ooh! Let's partake in this, arcades, yes?" she sqeualed. Robin laughed and went in to her tent to wake the others.   
They began walking to the arcades chatting and laughing. They arrived and Starfire was amazed to see so many bright lights and hear so many sounds from games, "Where...um...I...Should...oh..." She stuttered as her friends went in different directions. She looked down at the floor with sad eyes and held her arm with her hand. She saw familiar shoes when she looked down. Looking back up, she saw a comforting Robin. "Star, you can go on anything, you know," He laughed.   
"I disagree. I do not know how to use most of these machines." She queeried, looking around.   
"Here, let's find a ticket one...uh...here..." He acknowledged, seeing a machiene close by.   
"What do I do?" She questioned  
"You try to throw the balls in the hoops and everyone you get, you get tickets." he replied  
"So, i just throw it?"  
"Yep, but no cheating Star."  
"More importantly. Can I fly closer?" Giving an innocent smile.  
"Um...no. Cos no humans here can fly." He laughed. Starfire picked up a ball and threw it, missing her target completely. "Oh." She sighed.  
"Don't worry, Star. You have more go's. Here, I'll help you..." he said, as she picked up another ball. He held her waist with one hand and held her hand which had the ball in it and pulled it back and forward, throwing it through the 1000 hoop. She blushed a little, though, as he held her. As did he...  
Her eyes brightend up and jumped, clapping. She turned and hugged Robin as tightly as she could  
"Friend, Robin! You are truely fanominal at this particular game!" She sqeualed. She caught a glimpse of pieces of cards shuddering through the slit in the machiene. "Uh! What are they? Shall I destroy them?" she said, her eyes glowing green.   
"No, Star. These are tickets. If you collect enough, you can get prizes." He replied, lowering her hands as they were about to attack the game. Her eyes returned t big emeralds. Robin walked away as she continued searching through the games. Raven sat in the corner looking at all the games, she pulled up her hood. Beastboy jumped in front of her and grinned his goofy grin which made her smile on the inside.   
"If your that bored, Raven. You can talk to me!" He grinned.  
"Oh yay." She said, sarcastically.   
"Well, I just wanted to give you this..." He said, holding something behind his back. Raven peered at him, unsure of what he was going to do. Next thing, he held out a purple bunny teddy wearing a soft black hoodie. She was flattered, blushing. But this time she didn't care and she pulled down her hood. "I won it for you, I um just thought it was...um...nice..heh?" he stuttered, not sure of her reaction would be.   
"Beastboy. It's so...like you said...nice." She smiled, "Thank you Beastboy,"   
She stood up and hugged him. He was shocked at first but soon fitted into the hug. She stepped back, "It's really hot in here, I'm going outside for a minute." She informed him, holding her teddy close. He looked sad for a minute that she was leaving, but brightened, "You coming?" She asked, curiously. They made their way outside and sat on the bench just outside. "It's a good thing that it stopped raining or I'de of had to morph into a fish or something," He laughed. So did Raven.   
"Raven, ya know. I haven't ever actually heard you laugh..." He told her.  
"Thats because I'm not perky like Starfire..." She whispered. He gazed at her as she began to come out of her shell. She gazed back at him seeing two beastboy's. One who was annoying and loud and another which was calm and sensitive. Without thinking, Beastboy quickly kissed her pale lips. Raven Blushed A LOT but did not pull away. When they did, she was smiling, a little. He blushed and looked shocked. "What's wrong? you look completely shocked!" She pointed out.   
"Well, your reaction is way different how I'de planned that in my head." He laughed, scratching his head nevously.   
"How did you plan it?" She asked, calmly.  
"Um. Talk. Kiss. Slap." He continued. Raven giggled.   
"After how sensitive you've been, I couldn't slap you after that..." She assured him. He put his hand over Raven's who's was resting on the bench. She blushed again. He looked at her seriously this time, "Raven. I have always kinda like liked you so do you wanna like...I dunno...uh..go..." He stopped, fearing for sure she would hit him this time.  
"Go out?" She finished for him.  
"Uh...yeah."   
"Sure." She replied, so calmly that the calm, blue sea would have been put to shame. She then stood up, his hand in hers still. He stood up with her, showing no interest of releasing it.   
"I'm guessing you don't want any of the titans seeing us holding hands or whatever?" He guessed  
"To be honest, beastboy. I've been called, odd, weird and creepy. I don't care what people think of me. Do you?" She answered  
"Hellooooe! I am beastboy! I do all the funny things and I don't care what they think! C'mon..." He laughed, pulling her towards the door. As soon as they walked in, Robin and Cyborg glanced at them, "So...What you guys up to then huh?" Cyborg smirked along with Robin.   
"Well...I...uh...Um..." Struggled Beastboy, Raven looked at him and looked back and the boys.  
"me and beastboy are going out." She said, casually. She pulled him away to the games. Beastboy turned and made an L with his fingers.  
"Aw man! Even beastboy has a girlfriend! I'm gettin desperate, dude!" He laughed, not really minding.  
"Hah...What are you talking about Cy? I haven't got a girlfriend either," Chuckled Robin.  
"Oh c'mon. You and Starfire are practically a couple."   
"We are not a couple, I swear. She is just...just...Starfire..." He sighed, glancing over at her.  
"Uh huh..." Cyborg grinned, turning away and walking to another game. Robin smiled to himself and looked at her. Maybe I should go out with...I can't...She's Starfire...But she is really pretty and always makes me smile...Thought Robin. He looked back at her and saw her bounding over with a bundle of tickets in her arms.  
"What can I recieve with this amount of tickets, Robin?" She Questioned, thoughtfully.   
"Uh...I don't know really, heh. Let's go look." He said leading her towards the prize table.  
I will tell her! I've decided, but not tonight. I guess I'm a little...nervous... Thought Robin as he looked through the prizes with Starfire...


	6. Chapter 6

They were all hungry as minutes past, so they decided to split off and get food. Robin and Starfire went towards the sweet food. Raven and Beastboy desended to an actual food place. Cyborg headed over to a burger bar, licking his lips. Cyborg was obviously looking for a lot of food as he ordered, 2 cheeseburgers, 2 portions of french fries, 2 packs of onion rings, 3 pretzels, 2 tachos and a serving of nachos. Robin and starfire looked up as there was neon lights of blue, pink and yellow lighting up the sweets bar. Starfire was amazed by all the bright colours that her eyes doubled in size just looking at them! They looked around at the many delicious candies. Starfire got cotton candy and Robin got popcorn. They walked down the long road of lighted food places and arcades and chatting couples and families. They began to walk down the little road, talking. They didn't know where it led, and they didn't care. "The arcades is most enjoyable, is it not?" She said to Robin, softly.   
"Yeah. Although, I'm not as excited about em as you are, Star," Robin smiled.  
"Why not, friend?" She replied, looking innocently confused. He laughed a little and looked into her big emerald green eyes, shining as bright as the nightsky's moon,"It's just that, when i was younger I..." He stopped, feelings regaining to his mind, his face turning from her to the ground.  
"Robin. You need not explain yourself. I understand what you mean..." She replied. She gently tipped his chin up so they were looking eye to eye. She smiled as much as she could, making him feel better. All of a sudden, they reached the end of the road. It was a wooden rail, overlooking a sandy beach with a calm sea trickling forward and backwards. Starfire flipped over the rail and slipped on the sand the other side. "Ow." she whimpered, sitting up and rubbing her head. Robin quickly joined her side, "Are you okay?" He asked, curiously.   
"Yes. But this substance is very slippery, is it not?" She queried.   
"Yeah. I guess it is, heh" He chuckled. Starfire dropped to the floor quickly.   
"Star!" Robin said, worried.  
"Yes?" She answered  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, why do you ask?"  
"Because you just sorta like fell to the sand,"  
"I did not fall, I am meerly observing." Her twinkly giggle sent chills down his spine. He sat down oppisite her. She just kept doing the same thing. Picking the sand up and letting it slip through her fingers. She got out her bag of remaining Cotton Candy. She offered some to robin and he took gently. After, he stood back up. He held out a hand for Starfire. She took it, gratefully. He quickly let go when she stood up though, "Ew. Star your hand is all sticky..." He informed. He looked from her hand to her face and chuckled to himself, "and by the looks of it, so is your face."   
He got a tissue and wiped her face with it, laughing. Starfire, looked sad.   
"What's wrong, Starfire?" Asked Robin  
"Nothing is wrong..." she sighed.  
"Yes there is. What is it?" He replied  
"Well, i do not understand why my appearence amuses you..." She said softly.   
"No, not your appearence it was just you looked clueless with all the sugar stuck to your face," He said, chuckling again. Starfire smiled and dragged him back up the road...  
  
Beastboy and Raven wondered out of the resteraunt, holding hands. They started to talk about other couples in the titans. "I definately think Cyborg should go out with like Bumblebee." Beastboy suggested.  
"Hmm. Yes, but they seem a little more like best friends then more, don't you think?" Answered Raven. Beast boy shrugged, "What about Robin?" he smirked.  
"Come on Beastboy, you know he likes..." She stopped as she saw them bounding towards them.   
"Hello friends! Have you ever tasted the cotton candy? It is very sticky..." She greeted  
"Yes, Starfire. It is supposed to be sticky. It's sugar." Raven reminded her.  
"oh."  
"C'mon," Raven took Starfire's wrist and pulled her ahead of the boys a little more. The boys peered at them while they gossiped. Suddenly, a loud gasp came from Starfire and she pounced in front of Beastboy, "Happy relations with friend Raven, beastboy!!" She half shreiked.  
"Uh...thanks, Starfire." Beastboy said, blushing and scratching his head. The girls continued walking in front of the boys, looking out for Cyborg.  
"So, Star..." began Beastboy.  
"Hmm?" she replied  
"What do YOU look for in a guy?" He asked, grinning evily at Robin. Robin Elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow!" Beastboy whimpered.  
"Hmm...I believe he would have to be someone I have known for a while, handsome but not vein. But most of all, someone who likes me for me and not just because of the fact I can...uh...kick the butt?" She said, a little confused at the end of her sentence.  
"So, Robin..." Beastboy continued, grinning still.   
"Friend, Cyborg!" Starfire sqeauled. Cyborg came round the corner with a marshmellow rope hanging out his mouth. Starfire giggled. Raven and Starfire yawned. Starfire's eyelids flickered in tiredness. "Maybe, we should get back to the camp?" Robin suggested, holding Starfire by the waste as she swayed back in drousyness.   
"I agree..." Starfire yawned, rubbing her eyes. So they made their way back. When they reached, Beastboy went to his aswell as Raven and Cyborg as they were at the front of their group. Starfire and Robin reached the site last, Starfire was leaning on Robin's shoulder and his hand placed on her hip. Where she was tired, on the way back, she tripped and damaged her ankle. Robin held her until they got exactly outside her tent. "hmm. You could've let me go Robin, I need to try to recover my balance." She explained, removing her arm from around his neck.   
"I know, but I didn't want you falling and damaging it more, but it should be okay in the morning. She hugged him in thanks, Robin blushing a light pink but noticable. She waved to him as he went back to his own tent, "Goodnight, Robin..." Starfire smiled, sleepily and blinked.  
"Goodnight, Starfire..." He replied. Starfire turned and crawled into her tent. Robin yawned and crawled into his own as well, it had been quite an...eventful night...


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was chilly and cloudy. The titans were playing football. Raven was just "Refereing" as they called it, even though all she did was meditate and read. Suddenly, Beastboy threw the football to starfire but he threw it a little too much as it sailed past Starfire's head and zoomed into the woods. Cyborg nudged Robin. "What?" he asked  
"Go after the ball, if you get it before Star, we'll win for sure!" replied Cyborg. Nodding, Robin dashed into the woods after Starfire. As she stood there, bracing herself for the ball, she heard panting. Looking to the left, she saw a panting Robin, "Oh no you don't Star, I am so getting the ball before you!" Grinned Robin. Starfire smiled challengingly and began to drift into the sky. "Star! No fair, I can't fly remember?" Robin complained. Laughing, he caught her waist and dragged her to the ground laying over her. Their laughs slowed and quietend as they began to gaze at eachother. Robin's gaze began to avert to Starfire's lips. She noticed this but knew what he was about to do and din't want to stop him either. He leaned closer and closer. Finally, he placed a light, soft kiss upon her lips. Thinking she was going to pull away, Robin was about to end the kiss but Starfire reached up and wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, making the kiss firmer and let her fingers on her other hand roam his soft, black hair. Slowly, Robin pulled away, smiling. This was the first time he actually wasn't blushing, but Starfire was. A very deep red smothered her perky cheeks. She was smiling too but her expression changed to confusion, "Um. Not to be impolite but, now what?" she asked.  
"Well. You know how beastboy and Raven are together?" he replied  
"yes?"   
"We can be that...if you want" he smiled.  
"That would be glorious, Robin."  
"Great. But can you do me a favour?"  
"Of course!"  
"Um. We can't tell the others..."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I already get enough teasing from Cyborg and Beastboy about liking you...please?"  
"Not even Raven?"  
"Please, Star?"   
"Very well," She sighed. Robin found his feet and stood up, offering a hand to Starfire. She took it happily but when he came face to face with her, he saw she was pouting, "I'm sorry, Star but please don't pout like that, it makes me weak at the knees..." He begged, blushing. She beamed at him. She then saw the ball bounce onto the ground. She leaned close to his face and whispered, "I believe the others are waiting..." She quickly kissed his cheek and pushed herself away from him, picking up the ball and flying over to beastboy. "I believe we are victorious, Cyborg..." She smiled, high fiving Beastboy. After a while, the titans got bored and all did their own thing. Cyborg and Robin decided to check out a local gift shop and see what types of things were there. Raven and Beastboy checked the ice cream parlour out and chatted for a while. Starfire went to the beach which was pretty deserted. After an hour, Cyborg and Robin decided to gather the titans up. They soon spotted Beastboy and Raven and joined them and walked to the beach. They stopped at the wooden rail and watched their alien friend enjoying her, "free" time. She was just above the sea, skimming it as she flew with the tips of her fingers. She twirled and continued it but her hand went a little too deep and her eyes which were originally closed snapped open and she turned to the titans and waved. She flew over to them very quickly and smiled. "Starfire, why did you open your eyes so suddenly?" Asked Raven.   
"Oh. The water was very cold..."she laughed.   
"Right, guys. Me and Robin said we should check out that fair that we keep seeing." Anounced Cyborg.  
"Oh! How wonderful!" Starfire proclaimed. They all shifted and made their way to the fair. They all decided to ride the ghost train first. Starfire halted in her travels.   
"What's wrong?" Robin asked.  
"It looks very frightening." Starfire feared.  
"It's not that scary. Trust me," He assured.  
"Okay. Only because, I trust you completely." She said, beginning to walk again. Raven and Beastboy both got on a cart together. Cyborg got on with a girl who he started to charm straight away. Robin and Starfire got onto one. Starfire put her hands to her eyes as soon as the cart moved. Robin glanced at her and chuckled. He gently moved her hands from her eyes and smiled at her. She looked totally petrified. Robin held out his arms so she could snuggle into safety, which she did. She remained there for the whole turn. Although, as soon as the ride came to it's end he shuffled and she sat up, looking confused.  
"They'll see us and think it's well...you know..." He suspected.  
"Yes..." She frowned and looked down as the cart haulted. Robin didn't like not telling anyone but he didn't really want to be teased for a long time by Cyborg or/and Beastboy. They began walking back to the camp after they rode quite a few rides. Starfire walked on her own staring at the ground with sad eyes. Robin walked behind her noticing her expression. When  the others were in the distance but still visable, he took her hand in his and stopped walking, "Star. Please. I'm sorry. Just like wait a few days." He explained.  
"Okay Robin, I will. for you." she said, smiling sighty. They approached their tents Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg going in whilst Robin and Starfire held hands and looked at eachother lovingly. Robin kissed her on th lips in a way of saying, "sorry" again. She pulled away from his hand and lips as she noticed Cyborg get near his tent door, "Do you think..." She began  
"No, probably not." He replied. She strolled to her tent and waved before going inside. Robin crawled into his as well. Wow. He had a girlfriend. Starfire was his girlfriend. He thought, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was bright and sunny and quite warm considering it was only 7:00 in the morning. Robin only guessed where Starfire was and he was right. Standing there, leaning on the wooden rail with the slight breeze whisping past her smiling lips. She was practically glowing. She looked so pretty, in her bunny pjama vest top and shorts. She may of been the strongest girl he knew but she was certainly the most girliest he knew. She stood there without a care in the world, eyes closed embracing the breeze. When Robin wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind, she didn't even flinch. She simply rested her head against Robin's shoulder.   
"Star?" He asked, quietly.  
"Yes?" She replied  
"Beastboy said something about a dance at the beach tonight..."   
"yes?"   
"Well, as your my girlfriend, wanna go with me?" He asked, shyly. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and twined her fingers through his hair. He held her from behind and stared into her bright emerald eyes. "Of course I would!" She gasped. She let go of her embrace, but he did not and she clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Oh I love dances. They are such a sight of beauty, are they not?" She asked, placing her hands behind his head again.   
"I've already seen beauty..." He said. Starfire cut him off with a kiss but quickly pulled away and flew back to her tent and pretended to play with her hair but was actually pointing out the fact, Cyborg and beastboy were walking up, Raven following closely behind with a book. She grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her to her side, "Starfire! What is it?" She asked, shocked.   
"Come with me to shop for the dress for tonight?" She pleaded.  
"Do I have to?" She asked  
"Uhm. Yes?" She replied, hopeful  
"Okay." Raven sighed putting her book away in a black portal. When they were at a shop, Starfire spotted a perfect dress for Raven along with her own. Raven thought Starfire's dress was very, "her"  
She didn't let anyone see her dress. As soon as Star got back to camp she hid it. The boys just picked any old suits out of the first shop they visited. That evening, they all got ready. The boys waited at the bridge. Raven was first to appear. Her dress was long, purple and was a halter. It then had a black onyx at the meeting of the straps. Her hair was straight as usual and her shoes were black to match the onyx. Beastboy's jaw dropped when he saw her. Raven looked at him and placed her hand on his chin to close his mouth. "Hey, raven. Where's Star?" Asked Robin.  
"Oh she's nearly finished, but you know Starfire..." She replied, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, Starfire began walking towards them. Her dress was long, red and was strappless. Also, it had part of one leg showing. No jewellery hung from her neck. Not that she needed it. Her shoes were also red. Her hair was up in a ponytail with two thick strands hanging. She stood in front of them with all the boys with their jaws at the floor. Starfire blushed a little, she wanted to hear what Robin thought but she would ask him later as robin did not intend to tell them there and then. They began to walk but Robin and Starfire hung back. She kept walking until Robin slowly reached for her hand, "Starfire?"  
"Yes?"  
"You look stunning tonight..." He said, smiling.   
"Hmm...Thank you. You look very handsome too..." She complimented back. They began to walk again in case the others noticed. When they arrived, a slow song was playing. Beastboy and Raven got up and began dancing. Starfire sat on a chair and smiled at Raven as she was twirled about. Robin was talking to Cyborg when Cyborg looked over at Starfire, "Why don't you ask her to dance, dude?" He suggested.  
"Sure..." Robin didn't need to be told twice and immediately made his way over to starfire. He stopped and held out his hand, "Wanna dance?" He offered, smiling.  
"Of course..." Starfire Replied. Robin led her to the dancefloor where he placed both hands around her waist and she placed her hand behind his head...


	9. Chapter 9

They danced and swayed for a while. Robin looked saddened, "What is wrong, Robin?" She asked sweetly.  
"I...I can't do it Star..." He replied, avoiding eye contact.  
"What is it, you are unable to do, Robin?" She asked  
"Tell them about...us..." He stuttered, looking into her face.  
"Very well," She confirmed, heart broken but hiding it immensly well.   
"Really? I...I thought you would be angry," He implyed.  
"no." She replied simply, exposing a little anger which Robin thought best to be left alone. The song abruptly ended and Starfire removed Robin's hands from her waist instantly and let them drop. Robin glanced at her, hurt a little. But she didn't see him look at her as she turned and walked away to Raven. Robin stood, a little confused. He didn't say anything but knew Starfire was mad at him, even if she didn't want to admit it.  
  
Starfire sighed as she sat on the rooftop of a building next to the beach, her dress flowing in the breeze. She looked more sad than angry. She heard a voice behind her.Robin.  
"Star?" He said, softly. She didn't answer or even turn to face him, just kept staring into the dark, cloudy sky.   
"Star. I'm sorry about earlier, I just..." he began. Starfire raised a hand but drifted to face him, staring into his mask. He leaned to kiss her, but she floated back a little.   
"Starfire? What's wrong?" He asked. She lowered her head and her shoulders slumped.   
Before she could say anything, the dark sky began to leak. Rain zoomed through the air and hit the teenagers. "I believe we should get back to the camp. It is quite late, anyway." She said, not waiting to be told otherwise as she took 2 steps back and backflipped off the roof. Later, they arrived back at the camp. They all went to bed except Starfire. Robin went into his tent but soon came back out, knowing Starfire had not gone to her tent. He looked over to the bridge and was a little worried when he saw she wasn't there. He walked down a little to see her, still in her magnificent dress and knees under her chin and arms wrapped around them. He could see her face was in her knees. He got a little closer and heard her sobbing. He immediately walked over to her and sat beside her. She looked up at him. Her eyes, drenched with tears, stared into his face which became sad too. "Star, what's up?" He asked, sadly.   
"I am sorry..." She replied, tears striking her cheeks again.  
"Sorry for what? You've done nothing wrong..." He smiled, gently wiping the tears away. She smiled faintly back at him, before turning completely to face him. "I am sorry, for being an embarassment to you..." She whispered, looking away. He looked shocked and cupped her chin and gently turning it to regain eye contact with him, " Say what? Trust me, Star, you are not an embaressment to me! Why would you say that?" He asked.  
"Because you have not told our friends about the dating. I know I am in no place to tell you to tell them but, I do not like lying to them." She said, gulping.  
"Star. I already told them," He chuckled.  
"You did?"   
"Yeah,"  
"But...when?"   
"When you was on the roof." He replied. Starfire beamed at him, leaning into a bone crushing yet loving hug, knocking him on the ground with her on top of him, but not body to body as she supported herself with her hands on the wet grass. "Forgive me, Robin. I did not mean to give you such a hug," She giggled, tear free, "Here. I will help you off the wet gra..." She began, but Robin cut her off, "No. I like it here, like this." He smirked. She looked confused.   
"But you may get ill..." She suggested.  
"Oh well." He smiled again, "I meant I like it here, this moment. With you..."   
Starfire blushed a light pink and smiled too. Starfire, rolled away but rejoined him on the cold, soaked grass and lay next to him. Their hands patted the grass, in search of eachothers hands. They joined hands and layed there. It may of been pouring with rain and cold, but when laying next to eachother, they felt warm and content...


	10. Chapter 10

Starfire let go of Robin's hand and drifted over to a tree and sat down, leaning against it. Robin moved too and sat right beside her. He placed one hand around her back and his other around the front of her waist joining his hands together. She shuffled and rested her head against his shoulder, placing her hands upon his. She turned to face him as did he. She lifted on of her hands and placed it on his cheek and reached up, kissing him softly. Just as she was about to pull away, he also reached up to her cheek and kissed her back. But being Robin, it was a strong kiss which quickly turned passionate. Her hands reached around his neck and she ran her slim, delicate fingers through his black spiky hair. His hands reached around her back and he ran his fingers up her spine. She shivered and they both smiled beneath the kiss. He shuffled her so he was hovering a little on top of her so not actually having his chest touch hers. The rain kept pouring and crashing against their skin but quickly running off. Starfire let the passionate kiss fall and she looked up at him with tired eyes. "R...Robin...I am...the cold?" She stuttered, feeling cold from the rain and cold air. Robin smiled at her and sat back against the tree, heaving Starfire into his lap and cradling her close to his chest. "C'mon Star. I don't want you cold," He whispered, standing up with Starfire holding his shoulders and she in his arms. "Should I walk to make it easier for you?" She asked, innocently blinking and smiling.  
"No. I like carrying you, makes me feel like...a hero." He laughed.  
"Hmm...Well, you are MY hero, Robin." She admitted, kissing him. He wandered over to her tent and set her on the ground. When her feet touched the ground, she wobbled but quickly was caught by Robin.   
"Thank you. I think it has just been a very tiring night." She smiled.  
"Yeah. But, you know, I'll always be there to catch you," He smirked  
"Hmm...I know..." She replied, hugging him and wishing him goodnight. He made sure she safely was in her tent and wandered over to his own followed by him going inside and falling asleep quite quickly...  
  
The next day was hot and sunny. They all got up early except the late night teens who kept snoozing...  
Raven flashed into Starfire's room and  looked at her. She cocked an eyebrow as she say her "sleep wear" She was sleeping in her dress except it was now muddy and crinckled. Even more reason to wake her up. Raven's eyes glowed dark and she placed a glowing hand on Starfire's arm. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she turned to see Raven with a blank expression.  
"Oh! Raven! You frightened me." Starfire sighed, thankful it was not a stranger.  
"Nice to see you too..." She said blankly.  
"Oh no! I did not mean it that way. Forgive me Raven?" Starfire pleaded, truely sorry.  
"Uhm. Sure?" She said, sensing her friend thought she was seriously mad.    
"Brrr! I am most uncomfortable and I am very cold..." She shuddered.  
"That's due to the fact that your sleeping in your dress. Why is it so wet?" Raven replied, cocking her eyebrow again.  
"Oh. Hmm. I...nevermind..." She blushed  
"Starfire." Raven said, suspicously.  
"Well. I shared a outstanding time with Robin in the rain. Lip contact is quite enjoyable. Don't you think so?" She said, clapping her hands together. Raven gave a small smile and placed her hand on Starfire's shoulder, "Hmm...you are too romantic for me, Starfire. Now. Come on and get dressed. We are going to the beach...ugh." She stated.  
"Oh goody! I love the gorgeous sand and the luxurious water it is so beautiful. It shall be fun! Do you agree, friend Raven?" She said, excidedly.  
"Uh huh. Yay." Raven moaned, without any expression. She held up a hand and dissappeared. Starfire jumped at the sudden dissappearence, but then again, it was Raven after all.  She looked over her dress and saw the parts of mud. "Oh!" She sighed, but shook it off as she began to get ready for the beach trip.  
  
Cyborg and Beastboy went into Robin's tent to find him spread out under his blanket with one arm stretched across the floor and one under a pillow. Cyborg poked him, causing him to stir and shoo them away. Cyborg shot Beastboy a knowing look. Beastboy grinned and shoved Robin hard cauding him to roll. He sat up, looking dazed. "Beastboy!" He mumbled  
"C'mon dude! We're hitting the beach today!" Beastboy grinned.   
"Hmm...Okay." Robin agreed.  
"So...." Cyborg began.  
"So what?" Robin answered.  
"What happened between you and Starfire. We kind of guessed you weren't in your tents cos I had to bring in my shoes and saw you weren't there so ya know..." Beastboy explained  
"Nothing happened..." Robin lied, blushing a little.   
"Oh c'mon! You, me and grass stain all know that's a load of bull. C'mon dude..." He urged Robin.   
"Well......we just.....made out a little..." Robin grunted, embarrassed a little, going pink. Beastboy suddenly burst out laughing. Raven had been listening and flashed an image of the two into beastboy's head. As she had touched Starfire's arm, she had obviously got a few memories from the night before.   
"What?" Robin asked.  
"Raven just showed me it was a little more than "making out", hahah!" Beastboy chuckled, loudly. Robin's expression was blank and he pointed at the tent door. As they were leaving, he heard Cyborg say, "Raven, show me!"  ~ Silence ~ More laughing.  
  
They were all ready except Starfire. She eventually met the rest of the titans outside, on the bridge.   
"Uhm. Am I dressed correctly?" She asked, curious. The boys just stared at her, eyes wide. Beastboy collected himself, remembering he had a girlfriend, "Yeah. You look fine." He said, taking Raven's hand in his.   
Her hair was tied up loosly and rested over one shoulder. Her red shirt was a slash sort of top. Her bare shoulders showing and glowing in the bright sunlight and the top stopping just around her rib area, exposing her stomach. At least she could get away with that sort of shirt being as slim as she was. She then had navy shorts which were quite short indeed. Her shoes were very girly. Red little slip on shoes. Her bare legs made Robin stare the longest, he always found her attractive because of her height anyway. "Robin?" She prompted him.  
"Uh. Oh. Achem. Yeah. Okay, let's get going then..." He stumbled, trying to look away from his girlfriend. Starfire joined his side quickly and joined hands with him. Starfire nudged him playfully, "Do you like the colour? I thought you would because it is the colour is of red which is your favourite. Correct?" She blinked, happily.  
"Yeah. You look amazing. Like everyday." He smiled, kissing her. Beastboy turned around and made kissy noises at them. Starfire smiled challengingly. "Beastboy, friend. If I am not mistaken, you and friend Raven do the making out all the time, correct?" She grinned.   
"Well, I...uhm...uh..well..." He splutered.  
"Hmm, that is what i thought..." She continued.   
Cyborg and Robin chuckled. "Dude! You just got burned!!" Chuckled Cyborg, high fiving Starfire. Robin glanced at her for a long time. She noticed it and put her free hand to her lips and looked worried, "Is there something upon my face?" She asked, patting around on her face.  
"No. No. It's just...When did you get good at making a fool of Beastboy?" He asked, laughing.  
"I'm not, but I am when it involves myself or the person I am in a uh..." She tried finding the word.  
"Relationship?" Robin helped.  
"Yes! When It involves me or the person I am in a relationship with!" She sqeauled happily, hugging Robin. They set up at the beach and placed the towels on the ground. Raven stayed on her towel with Beastboy. She read while he sunbathed. Cyborg and Robin were both in the sea getting wiped out by the incredible waves. Starfire layed on her front her elbows supporting her, reading a magazine. Soon, the boys came out of the sea and joined the rest. "Star. You've gotta go in the sea! The waves are amazing. He knelt down next to her as she stared at his bare chest but shaking it. "But. Robin. I...I cannot swim." She admitted.  
"Don't worry. Your wearing a bikini I'm assuming." Robin said. She nodded, "Then don't worry. I will never leave your side in the water. I promise." Robin informed her. She beamed at him and told him she would be over shortly. Her and Raven came over looking completely different from eachother. Raven was in a swimming costume much like her uniform. Whereas, Starfire was wearing a purple bikini. Robin stared at her even more than before. "Please. This is a...uh...bikini?" She asked. All the boys nodded. Raven was hauled over to the sea by beastboy and used her telekinisis to splash him with water. Cyborg cannonballed and swam a long way away from them. Working out?   
Starfire looked frightend. Robin smiled and told her not to be scared. She dipped one toe in the water then smiled sheepishly, "Oh that was fun, bye!" She squeaked, backing away. Robin reached out and caught her hand. She looked him deeply in the face, "Do you trust me?" He asked. She smiled, "Of course." She replied, stepping in the water. She grimaced as the water was cold and shivered. But, Starfire was embraced by the warmth of Robin, who brought her closer, "See. I told you I would stay by your side." He reminded here, slipping his hands to her back and waist. She slid her hands up his bare chest, blushing and wrapping them around his neck. Their lips softly met but it ended quickly as Beastboy yelled," WAVE, DUDES!!"   
Starfire eeped and tried to fly away, but Robin held her close and when under the water, she grew closer to him as if they were one person. When they bobbed back up, the young tameranian was still clinging to Robin, her cheek against his bare chest, "You okay?" He laughed  
"Oh. Please Robin, I do not wish to do that again..." She gasped.  
"Okay. D'you wanna get out then?"   
"No!"  
He looked at her curiously. "uh.." he mused  
"I wish to remain this close to you, please?" She said looking up at him, blinking eyes.  
"Ah. I guessed something like that," He laughed. She beamed at him and placed her cheek against his chest once more...


End file.
